monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinsen Wiyska
The Shinsen wiyska is an elder dragon introduced in Monster hunter Tri Frenzy. Its an Ultimate rank exclusive monster fought at Moga fort. Appearance The shinsen has a reddish blueish colouring instead of brown causing bits of purple randomly. Its suctions are dull but can now turn red or blue. Its eye is normally orange and turns red when enraged. Behavior Its behavior is same as the normal Wiyska, but this one can use its internal heat to its advantage. Its thunder abilitys are not limited to its antenna, it has learned to use the thunder from its suctions. Battle The shinsen's battle is fought in two phases instead of three. Unlike before there's no time limit to get it into the next phase, but of course the quest will fail if 50mins pass. Phase 1 intro *'Area 4: Moga fort': Royal slayer The area first appears calm with no sign of any elder dragon in sight. Entering the area is a royal ludroth acompanyed by two ludroth. Royal commands the two to attack the hunter who has just entered the area. The camera pans to an orange tinted view moving close to a third ludroth that came late, it turns around to see what's moving towards it while the camera closes into an extreme closeup. Shifting back to the fight between the hunter and ludroths a shadow slowly lurks towards them. As one of the ludroth prepares its charge its immediately dragged back by a dark tentacle. Shinsen appears from the darkness and enters the area to finish off the two remaining monsters. Regular ludroth attempts to bite the tentacles, it glows blue and electrocutes it, shinsen proceeds to throw the ludroth towards the royal. Royal fires three water balls at the shinsen's eye, but it does nothing to it. One swipe cuts off royals tail, one hit breaks its crown and one bite shreds its spongy mane. The now flailing royal is thrown out into the air, shensin uses its tar vomit to the sky, but this tar turns to fiery red before exploding, obliterating the royal. The hunt begins as soon as the explosion clears. Phase 1 battle Unlike the regular wiyska there is no dragonship to damage shinsen, it must be fought like in phase 3 of wiyska fight. Most wiyska phase 3 attacks carry over here. Shinsen unique attacks *'Thunder lash' Both tentacles glow blue before both are swung in front. *'Zeuaen five ball' Five electro balls are fired from the anetenna directly in front of it. *'Electronic arua' Its antenna is surrounded by thunder that will cause paralysis to any hunter near it. *'Heat expel' The inside of its mouth will turn red as it looks like its going to use its tar vomit but instead it releases a orange cloud that causes fire damage. *'Heat sweep' In rage mode it can sweep the cloud in an arc. *'Oil blast' Doing its backwards oil expel, its mouth burns for a flash of a moment and throws up its fire cloud into the oil cloud making a large explosion. *'Boulder smash' Tears up a boulder from the sea floor. It breaks it to pieces sending the shards in random directions. *'Electric head butt' Charges up its antenna and curls it up before slamming it into a player. Phase 2 intro After about 15 minutes the shinsen throws itself backwards charging up a massive amount of water. It blasts out the water sending the hunter into area 1 for the true fight. Carves Phase 2 The first thing seen will take most players by surprise, shinsen is walking, yes, walking on land! Shinsen gains a bunch of brand new attacks to fit this change. The weapons in area 1 can be used effectivly, but be aware they can be tarred like the dragonship weapons in the regular wiyska fight. Phase 2 attacks Shinsen's fall Shinsen shakes for a moment as it loses its footing, it unleashes a scream like roar before seeming collapsing under its own weight. Carves Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Chaoarren